1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tube cutter, and more particularly to a tube cutter having one or more spare cutter blades, and having a retractable tool device for trimming or finishing holes or openings of objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical tube cutters have been developed and comprise a cylindrical or circular cutter blade rotatably received in a housing, for engaging with and for cutting tubular members.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,557 Courty, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,996 McDaniel disclose two of the typical tube cutters, and each also comprises a circular cutter blade rotatably received in a handle or a housing, for engaging with and for cutting tubular members.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,557 Courty discloses one of the typical tube cutters comprising jaw member slideably received in a head, to hold or retain the tubular members between the jaw member and the circular cutter blade, and thus to allow the tubular members to be cut by the circular cutter blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,996 McDaniel discloses another typical tube cutter comprising two roller members rotatably received in a head of one handle member, and a circular cutter blade rotatably received in another handle, for engaging with or for holding or retaining the tubular members between the roller members and the circular cutter blade, and thus to allow the tubular members to be cut by the circular cutter blade.
However, the typical tube cutters have no compartments or spaces to receive spare cutter blades, such that no spare cutter blades may be changed when the original cutter blades have been worn out or damaged.
In addition, the typical tube cutters have no tool devices for trimming or finishing holes or openings of objects.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tube cutters.